Problem Child 4: 20 years later
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: This new story takes place after Problem Child One and two. An adult Junior winds up bumping into the spoiled Brat lucy who has grown up into a beautiful young woman. But as soon as he recognises her, he starts to see her in a different view and pretty soon a shine starts to glow between the two former foes and love blossoms between the two.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a small Written story of the years after the film Problem Child 1990. it picks up Twenty years into Junior's life after the first and second film.  
And the story sees Junior as a thirty year old single adult with his own life whilst his dad had reunited and married Annie young, the mother of his new ****mischievou**__**s**_** stepsister and partner in crime Trixie.**

**_Note: I don't own the problem child film and this was for entertainment as there were no fan fiction stories of problem child, thus extending the stories of Junior healy's adventures in life as he grows up. So please give it a read and enjoy the story as it unfolds._**

**_Chapter one._**

**_Mortville, Oregon 2010._**

It has been a long times since Junior and his new dad Ben Healy had moved from Cold River, Illinois to the quiet community of Mortville, Oregon so they could start over, Junior had met his match in the form of the mischievous Trixie young who was much worse than he was and the two soon became good friends who then tried to set their respective parents up so Ben wouldn't have to marry a gold digger.  
Ben Healy and Annie young had separated after a year together so that Trixie can go to a different school and see different people.  
It was only four years ago, but after those years Junior started crushing on a snobby girl who turned out to be wrong for him but Junior's dad Ben started going out with the therapist Sarah Gray for a time which was nice to see him happy for a change. Eventually he and Annie had suddenly reunited at a high school dance right after Ben had become good friends with Sarah Gray.  
A few days after the dance, Ben had wound up meeting with Annie again thanks to Trixie's sneaky tricks to get the two back together which Junior had to admit, it was a good plan. Following a few months of dating together, Ben and Annie had got married with Trixie as the flower girl.

Junior had retired his devilish pranks following the dance night after meeting a witch girl with braces and the two were a couple for a year but she had to move because of a scholarship to Harvard. Afterwards Junior and Trixie had went on to being good friends, playing a few harmless tricks but then Junior had decided to grow up a bit and be his own responsible person.  
Although Trixie had missed the prankster that was Junior, she understood that there was a time to set aside the pranks to get serious about life as she was growing into a woman now. Junior graduated from Mortville high school and he went on to college to study business.  
On the side he working as an assistant to a comedy jokes store where he sold all sorts of gags to kids and adults for a time before he graduated and moved all the way to Los Angeles California where he took up ownership of one of the jokes and pranks stores.  
Whilst Junior was busy with his growing business, his stepsister Trixie went on to art school to become an artist, things were at their best over the years and nothing in the world could change them a bit until one familiar face had come into Junior's life, one of which he had at least expected to see in the city of Angels.

_**That's chapter one done for now, i shall be working on chapter two where it takes place at a cafe where Junior is sitting and enjoying a good day off to himself when he meets the familiar face of an enemy he at least expected. So enjoy reading this and leave a comment below. thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second chapter to the story Problem Child; 20 years later.  
It picks up on a cafe scene where Junior is enjoying his day off before he winds up meeting the spoiled little girl who has grown up to be a beautiful young girl working within the local cafe.**_

_**Monday at the Beverley Hills Cafe.**_

The inside of the cafe was busy as usual with customers coming in and occupants coming out after their usual cup of tea or coffee and something to eat there.  
The waitresses and the waiters inside the restaurant were each busy waiting on each of the tables within the cafe.  
Some of them were cleaning each of the tables that had no one sitting at it with wipes and cloths.  
Junior was sitting in his booth at the window, sipping a cup of tea since he arrived fifteen minutes ago whilst reading a comic book. He reminisced about the times when he was a child playing horrible pranks on the people who were nasty.  
Junior thought of how much fun he had, his mind was in a daze when a waitress had approached his table and she spoke. "Would you like to order anything else from us. sir?"

Junior turned his head from his comic to look up at the waitress standing at the booth.  
When the waitress looked upon his face, she felt as if there was something familiar about him.  
Even Junior himself was starting to feel a sense of Deja vu. Looking down on the waitress uniform she wore, he saw the name-tag on her uniform which started to ring a few bells in his head before he raised his head and he spoke.  
"Um, not at the moment." Looking at the name-tag again he said the name.  
"Lucy, but if I do need anything I'll let you know, thanks."  
The Waitress named Lucy gave a nod before she turned away and walked off.  
But on walking a few steps from the table Junior was residing, Lucy turned her head back to him as if she had bells ringing on her head like she recognized the man at the table from somewhere. Squinting her eyes in thought she wondered who he was, but when someone called for her service, Lucy brushed it off and then walked off to take their order of the day.

It was a few minutes later when Junior's teacup was almost empty, Junior looked up at Lucy who was coming out from the doorway to the back rooms to see that she had this annoyed look upon her face as she went back to work.  
He suddenly started to recognise the waitress as the spoiled little rich girl Lucy Henderson.  
The same Lucy Henderson who didn't like him and whose birthday party he ruined.

As he sat back, Junior reminisced about the good times he had when he played those pranks at her party until he took it too far with the exploding birthday cake.  
It was the one memory that he had the most regret about as he sat on his seat.  
He didn't find himself in daydream about until all of a sudden Lucy had come up to him. "Excuse me sir." she said which woke up Junior up.  
Turning his head, Junior looked up and saw Lucy standing at his table.  
She looked at him when he spoke. "Yes, Lucy."  
"Are you alright, I mean I noticed that you seem to be bothered by something." Lucy the waitress responded. Junior looked at Lucy before he spoke. "Actually I was just reminiscing about some memories of the past, which is not at all that interesting."  
"Oh okay well might I recommend one of our special cakes on sale since you seem to be a nice person." asked Lucy.

Junior looked at her in thought before he replied. "Thanks but I think i would pass on the cakes, but if you have any sweet pies then I'd be happy to have one."

"Well it depends on if you like blueberry or cherry or apple pie." Lucy stated which left Junior to think on it and then he looked at her having made his choice.  
"I'll take a cherry pie, and another cup of tea if that's okay thank you Lucy." Junior stated.  
"Good choice." Lucy said before writing down his order and then she walked away to the kitchen where her freshly baked cherry pie was covered with a tea-towel, and it was waiting on one of the kitchen tables.  
But what Junior didn't know at that moment, was that Lucy had recognized Junior from the moment she approached him again.  
So she had filled the cherry pie that she made with a small dash of laxative that she brought along as a small revenge plan on Junior for ruining her party years ago which wasn't poison but it was merely to give Junior a run down straight towards the toilet. She had been planning this for a while as she hoped for years to get back at him for the mischief he caused at her party and more. When she approached the table, Lucy brought out a small plate from one of the dish racks and then she drawn out a knife to cut a small slice of the cherry pie from the whole.  
Lucy took the tea towel off the cherry pie before she inserted her knife in to cut the slice of pie to serve to Junior.  
Taking the slice on the knife, she placed it on the plate and placed the knife next to the pie before she took the small plate in her one hand to find some whipped cream to top it off. She walked over to one of the fridges, she opened it and picked up a can of whipped cream on the rack.

Whilst Lucy was readying her pie, the manager had appeared from one of the back doors when he noticed the sliced cherry pie on the table.  
Deciding to put it on sale for the day, the manager turned to one of the waitresses named Tiffany and had her write the new cherry pie as a new dessert and to put the pie on one of the counters for display along with the other desserts.

_**About six minutes later.**_

Having brewed up the pot of tea for Junior, Lucy was now ready to go out to serve the Laxative cherry pie and the tea to him.  
With the small plate and the mug of tea on her tray, she stepped out of the kitchen through the doorway to carry the tray up towards the table Junior was sitting.  
Drawing a small mischievous grin on her face as she walked over, she approached the side of the table when Junior looked up at Lucy.  
"Here's your pie sir, and a new mug of tea." she said, laying the small plate on the table.

"Thank you Lucy and listen if you don't mind, I just wanted to say something to you." Said Junior.

"I'm afraid its hardly the time to say anything as I'm busy, enjoy your pie sir." Lucy said to Junior before she turned away. She was about a few steps away when Junior stood up from his seat.  
He looked at her as he shouted to her. "Lucy Henderson, I'm sorry." he shouted aloud to her for the staff and cafe customers to hear which stopped her on the spot.  
"I admit it, Lucy Henderson I am sorry for what happened all those years ago at your birthday party. I admit that what I did with your birthday cake was a step too far off getting even with you. In fact, I think what i did had actually stinks."

Lucy was stung to hear the apology coming from the adopted devil that she didn't like and forbade from coming to his magic show, she turned her head slowly to the side to look at him. Trying to regain her composure she started to speak. "Listen sir I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do and another thing, My name is not sir. My name is Junior, Junior Healy; the same boy who hated you for saying that I couldn't come to your magic show on your birthday party so I decided to ruin your party to get even with you and although I did ruin it, the only thing I regret is not screaming at you for being so mean to me and punching you in the face because you were a spoiled little brat, but seeing you working here I started to feel so bad for you working in this cafe as a waitress. So here's a hundred dollars for you Lucy and I was going to buy you a cake for your birthday as a peace offering to make amends with you."  
Junior stated aloud as everyone, returning to the table he pulled out his wallet and placed a two fifty dollar bills on the plate next to his cup.  
Junior then took up his jacket and stuff, he was about to leave the table as Lucy stood on the spot, and she was about to approach Junior when all of a sudden there was an incident.  
Some of the customers who had ordered Lucy's cherry Pie had started to have bowl problems and they wound up howling aloud before heading off to the restrooms.  
The manager was left baffled about what was wrong with the customers when all of a sudden he found that he too needed the toilets before he might poo his trousers by mistake. Running in through the doorway to the kitchen, the manager went straight towards the staff bathroom and he closed the door behind him.

Back in the eating area of the Cafe, Lucy watched all around her as the customers were all baffled as the other staff members were when one of them spoke with one of the staff members, asking who it was that baked and brought in the cherry pie the cafe had served.  
Even Junior was starting to giggle at the display in the restaurant as the customers were heading to the restrooms before they would have an accident in plain view inside the dining halls.  
He couldn't help but give a giggle on the sight of the line of people who were going to the bathroom because they each got the case of the runnies having eaten pieces of Lucy's cherry pie. It was then that he realised that the slice of cherry pie that Lucy made for him was meant to be so that he can have an accident.  
As if feeling like he was punched in the gut, Junior looked at the waitress who was standing in regret of leaving her cherry pie for someone to pick up and help themselves to.  
Although he was annoyed at her for trying to play a prank on him, Junior couldn't help but admire her for her attempt to prank him on the spot. Pretty soon the Manager had come out through the doorway of the kitchen after cleaning his hands in the bathroom, standing in the area he looked directly at Lucy Henderson.  
Angry at Lucy for not telling anyone about the pie she made, he spoke out.  
"Lucy Henderson, I want to have a few words with you in my office. Now."  
With that the manager turned away to head through the doorway to the kitchen area.  
Sighing in shame for her personal prank blowing up in her face, Lucy turned to the door and walked away from the dining area where Junior stood watching her leave. As soon as she went through the doorway to the kitchen room, Junior drew a small grin at the failed prank upon him and he turned away to his table before he pulled his wallet to leave his tip on the plates. Once he was ready, Junior walked away from his table to head for the door when he suddenly heard the manager's loud yelling from behind the door to the kitchen area.

_**Outside the cafe.**_

Upon stepping out of the cafe, Junior had walked at about a few steps from the cafe doorway ready to head off to his car when he stopped on the spot and he turned around to look back at the doorway.  
Seeing that he remembered how he had taken ruining Lucy's party a little too far, Junior had decided to wait for Lucy to come out so that he can offer her an apology for the past.

Walking up to the side of the doorway, Junior then leaned by the door frame and there he waited for a short while when the door had opened up and an upset Lucy henderson stepped out of the cafe with her jacket on and her handbag on her shoulder as she walked from the cafe knowing that she was fired.  
Seeing that she was now officially out of the Job, Junior went back in so that he can speak to the manager about the incident. Coming up to the till he asked one of the staff members if he could speak to the manager.  
When the manager had come to see Junior, he had a few words with him about the waitress Lucy Henderson, even offering to pay for damages that she had caused.  
But the manager himself had made it clear that he wasn't sure if Junior himself would be able to come to work at the cafe at all.  
Junior was beginning to feel disappointed at first until the manager had told junior that he would think about it, and also that he be willing to cover up the incident that Lucy had caused if Junior was to give the manager's staff some discounts on the products that Junior's new company was in sales with for April fool's day next year. Seeing this as a deal, Junior and the Manager had shook hands as a compromise between them.

Afterwards the manager had headed back to his office to do some thinking about Junior Healy's proposition to allow Lucy to keep her job. It was later that night before he closed the cafe for the night, the manager had made a call to lucy, to tell her that he's giving her a full week of suspension before he would allow her to return to work.

_**Lucy's apartment.**_

Upon her return to her home in the evening, Lucy had dropped her purse upon the chair.  
She then went from the door over towards the couch in the living room where she laid herself upon the pillows and wallowed on her mistakes of the day.  
As she laid her back flat upon the bed, Lucy was close to sinking into full blown depression despite the fact that she was so close to getting back at Junior when the phone at the side of her bed had rung aloud prompting her to lift her head up. Turning her head to look at the phone on the table at her left side.  
As the phone continued to ring aloud, Lucy got herself up from the bed.  
She then got hold of the phone to answer the call.

"Hello?" Lucy answered, talking into the speaker when she heard the voice of her manager at the cafe.  
He went on to explain to Lucy about his meeting with the customer known as Junior Healy and that she is welcome to come back to work at the cafe but she would have to come back within a week and a half on Thursday as she is now on suspension for this whole week until the incident is long forgotten.  
Seeing that the manager has set the terms of her return back to work, Lucy took a short few seconds and then she spoke into the speaker to give her answer. "Thank you, and I will wait a week before I do return to work. But may I ask did Junior Healy offer to pay the damages that I have caused upon the Cafe?"  
"Indeed he did offer, and he was happy enough to make sure that there was no trouble at all.  
Listen Lucy, take this week off as a chance for you to think on your actions for the rest of the week off and come back when things at the diner has blown over for the time being. Okay, you're lucky that you don't have to find another job." said the manager.

"Okay sir, I assure you that it won't happen again. It was an attempt to get back at the man who once pulled a lot of pranks in the past which was a long time ago, I was six years old when it happened to me." Lucy said on the phone.

"Oh. Look its water under the bridge and what happened to you is in the past, so whatever he did you should just let it go and be glad that your childhood is long gone. If you do see this Junior healy again just put what happened in the past and make your peace with him. That's all that I can advise you to do. I'll see you within a week or so." The manager said before he hung up on the other line, leaving Lucy hanging on the phone.  
It was after a minute of hanging on the line Lucy sighed in resignation, she hung up the phone before she laid back upon the pillows of her bed as she felt relief of still keeping her job since earlier on the day when she had brought the piece of Laxative Cherry pie to the cafe to serve for Junior. Lucy sat in her bed as she relaxed on her spot for a long while until she suddenly felt like she needed to get out of her uniform.  
So she got off the bed and then got her self changed in the bathroom.  
Five minutes later she was out of her Waitress uniform and in her normal clothes, which was a t shirt and a pair of baggy trousers.  
As she looked at herself in the mirror she suddenly felt like she needed something to eat at this moment, realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since she took a long walk across the city to clear her head during lunch time Lucy had decided to order a Chinese meal. She went over to her bed and sat down on the side. As she reached for the phone and picked it up from the phone base, she was about to dial the number for a Chinese takeaway when she heard the door bell ringing in the hallway, which brought her attention from the phone to the doorway.

Getting herself up from the side of her bed, Lucy placed the phone back on the base and she walked out of the bed room.  
She walked through the hallway to the door before she approached the front door and then she looked through the eye-hole when she found out that it was someone she at least expected; Junior was standing outside Lucy's door with a couple of bags in his two hands.  
Lucy gave a sigh of frustration before she spoke.  
"What are you doing here Junior, haven't you ruined my life enough for one day?"

"Hey Lucy, I'm sorry.  
I just wanted to drop by to give you a peace offering between us, I bought a bottle of white and red wine and I was going to bring over some take out but I wasn't sure what you liked so I opted for some Chinese, bought that along with some Indian take out as well if you fancy." Junior responded.  
Lucy looked at Junior and then at the four bags he was holding in his hands, which she noticed held a couple of bottles inside.  
When she brought her eyes back up on Junior's face, she spoke to him. "You have a lot of nerve to come to my place with this peace offering but I have to admit, you seem to have made the right decision as I was about to order take out anyways.  
You've saved me a trip to the restaurant and you brought along a white wine which I like."  
"I was hoping that it might make a good impression to show I come in peace." said Junior.  
"Well then since you've brought the offering of peace, you are welcome to come into my apartment. But I do get dibs on whatever Indian food you brought along and you keep your hands to yourself Junior okay?" Lucy stated before she opened the door wide to let Junior step through the doorway into the apartment. Once he was inside, Lucy closed the door before she passed Junior and led him into the kitchen.

Lucy brought out the plates whilst Junior went to the counter and started putting out the selection of Chinese and Indian along with a few extras in the bag.  
As soon as Junior had opened the bags, he started laying out the Chinese and Indian selection on the table before he moved on to the wine.  
Lucy brought out some utensils and then laid them out for the two to use. Lucy had picked a selection of spicy chicken with mixed vegetables along with some Indian vegetable pakora whilst Junior had dished out the selection of Chicken korma and some Chow mien along with some Indian Samosas.  
Soon after the two had picked what to have for their dinner, Lucy sat herself down at the table whilst Junior had opened a bottle of white wine to share between the two of them. Pouring a glass of wine, Junior handed to Lucy who took the glass in her hand and sniffed on the wine to make sure it was wine and not horse pee as she would suspect it to be. She took a taste of the wine to find that it was white wine.  
Once Junior had poured himself a glass of white, he sat himself down to take the glass as if making a toast with Lucy.  
"So here's to new beginnings. And Hope that we can bury the hatchet between us." Junior said. Lucy thought it over for a moment, she started to remember how mean she was to Junior and then she decided to raise her glass and clink it with Juniors, after that they each took a sip from the white wine together.

_**A couple of hours later.**_

Upon having a quiet dinner with the man who was once her arch enemy for the full hour and having a civil conversation about the years that went by, Lucy had decided to loosen up a bit to Junior who in turn was being so nice to her that he offered to put the dirty dishes into the sink full of water.  
After that, Junior and Lucy had decided to chat further. Of course Junior was taking the role of telling Lucy some funny events of his life when he met his match in the trouble maker/stepsister Trixie, even Lucy knew that she would be worse than Junior but she laughed at the time when his plan to vandalize her mother's picture became foiled by a girl.  
But then Junior moved on something different to surprise Lucy whilst she was still in good humor.  
"So Lucy, can I ask you if there's anyone special in your life at the moment? A boyfriend perhaps?" Junior asked Lucy who got off guard as she was about to take a drink of wine but she stopped her glass from reaching her lips. Lucy looked at Junior as she lowered her glass and then spoke.  
"Well I might be seeing someone at the moment but if I wasn't Junior, it would not be your business to know."  
With that she took a sip of her wine when Junior replied. "Oh it was just out of curiosity because if you weren't so mean to me in the past, I'd think that you were such a sexy sunflower." That caught Lucy off guard as she turned her head from the glass to look at Junior, ending up spilling some wine on her chin. That made Junior giggle a bit as Lucy looked at him and spoke. "Oh you naughty devil, you made me spill wine on my face."

"Aww, I'm sorry Lucy but it was a sweet compliment." Junior said, before he took a sip of wine.

"I think the wine has got to your head Junior, if its why you said that." said Lucy.

"I think you're just trying to avoid the question to hide the fact that you're single." Junior challenged Lucy who then called his bluff by asking him.  
"And what about you Junior Healy, is there a Mrs Healy about or are you just living a bachelor's life?"

Junior hung his head in thought for a few seconds before he answered. "If there was, I probably wouldn't be here."

"Oh so you're single." Lucy concluded.

"Yeah, but there was this one girl that I was dating a while back and I had to scare off three of her suitors, playing some mischievous pranks on each of them before I had her all to myself and then discovered that she was a complete snob, she was selfish and demanding." Junior explained at Lucy drank her wine as she listened to him.  
"So what happened, did you break up with her?" she asked.  
"I did something better, I pulled a prank on her by tying the sash ribbon on her dress to a statue, and as she walked forward, the whole dress ripped off her." Lucy gave a chuckle at the last part, Junior joined in the giggle before he continued. "You would have liked it I mean Tiffany would have been your rival in another school. Still it was funny to see her in her underwear, embarrassed and laughed at, she ran out crying.  
After that met with another girl who was dressed as a witch in primary school and she had braces, she was a great girlfriend to me for almost a year but she had to move because of a scholarship to a new high school which would get her into Harvard. So I've been dating other girls in High school which was nice, but I guess you had loads of boys in your life"

"Well I did have a couple of boyfriends but they turned out to be real jerks who just used me because I was rich, so my parents stopped paying my allowance to have me get a job to earn a living." Lucy said before she finished her glass of wine and placed it on the table.  
Junior did the same but then placed his hand on the table close to Lucy's hand.  
"Well it would be a shame that you might be seeing someone because I do think you're cute for a young woman." Junior confessed to Lucy who was beginning to feel the wine as she drew a small grin and she spoke. "Is it just me or are you just getting so sweet Junior, if it is you trying to trick me..."  
"Actually Lucy, I'm being honest with you. I hope that its not being too forward." Junior said as he felt himself drawing closer to Lucy who drew a sweet smile as she spoke. "Aww, you know Junior I think you are starting to be so adorable for a little devil. its a shame that no other girls have seen that change in you."  
Raising her hand up to his face, Lucy placed the palm on Junior's face which was starting to turn a little red.

"Are you ready for a red wine?" asked Junior.

"Actually I do have another bottle of white wine in the fridge if you'd like a glass." Lucy said.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind." Junior replied before Lucy stood herself up to go to the fridge, she opened the door and pulled out a bottle of white wine before closing the fridge door. With the bottle in one hand she walked up to the table and picked up her glass, Lucy then went to the corridor when she turned back to look at Junior and she spoke. "Are you coming along trouble? Or are you just going to sit there?"

Realizing that Lucy was inviting him to the lounge, Junior swallowed a lump in his throat before he drew a small grin and then took the last small sip of his wine. Standing up from the chair, Junior stepped out on the side and walked up to Lucy.  
"As long as you have music, I'm willing to follow you Lucy." Junior said. With that he followed Lucy to the lounge where she put on some music on her CD player which was a soft tune as the two sat down at the couch and enjoyed a new glass of white wine.  
It was a comfortable atmosphere for Lucy at the moment, their platonic company was civil and tranquil but there was something drawing Junior towards Lucy. Then all of a sudden, Lucy came into an awkward situation when she found herself suddenly making out with Junior, which he reciprocated, with his left hand on her head, caressing the hair to the side. Placing the glasses next to the open bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch, Lucy and Junior continued to make out together for a moment into the night.

_**Okay, that's the end of Chapter two as I shall leave it as that because I don't want to go further into detail in the scene between Junior and Lucy. So Chapter Three will feature them on the next morning when they wake up from the previous night. So Stay tuned for Problem child; 20 years later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the Third chapter to the story Problem Child; 20 years later.  
The scene picks up on the next morning at Lucy's apartment when Lucy wakes up to a surprise, I don't own the problem child franchise as I'm just writing this for fun, and further more it will feature a few new characters into the story as we go along. So enjoy.**_

_**Chapter three.**_

_**The next morning at Lucy's apartment.**_

It was at around 8:45 am in the Saturday morning when Lucy had suddenly woke up to a small hangover that left her closing her eyes and rubbing her head to massage the migraine as she tried to remember the events of last night.  
One of the memories that she recalled was that she was having take out with Junior, who was being so nice to her. Lucy breathed through her nose and placed her hand on the covers when she felt another hand was on it but moreover it was wrapped around her waist.  
Suddenly when she realized that someone was lying in her bed next to her, Lucy bolted up from the bed only to find that she wasn't wearing any clothes or any underwear at all: she was completely naked as was Junior who was sleeping silently like a log but he had a small grin on his face.  
In shock of her state Lucy climbed out the side of the bed, wrapping the sheet covers around her she went over to the closet to get her robes on. She grabbed the robe from the hanger before she dropped the sheets to get herself dressed when she heard Junior moving as if waking up from his sleep.

"Morning." was what he said before he woke up drowsily only to realize that he wasn't in his own apartment.  
Seeing that he was sleeping in Lucy's bed, Junior sat himself up to see Lucy standing away from the bed and getting her robe on when he remembered what happened last night. Getting out of bed he moved to get his trousers on the floor, he quickly slipped them on before he saw Lucy turn around to face him.  
She looked as if she was going to come up and smack him, so he spoke.  
"Lucy whatever happened last night, I'm sorry. So if you want to hit me or punch me..."  
"Hit you, I'd be happy to beat the crap out of you for taking advantage of me." Lucy said glaring at him for a few seconds before she looked down on the bed.

Feeling ashamed that she let her own guard down, Lucy spoke. "But Junior I should be kicking myself because I can't believe I just went and put the moves on you."  
Lucy came up to Junior who sat on the bedside as some of her memories came flooding back to Lucy; she and Junior had drank so much that the two mortal enemies had wound up sleeping together. "Hey there's no need to get all worked up about this. I mean this sort of thing happens to everybody, well at least now and again and we all make mistakes. But for what it's worth you were really good." Junior explained to Lucy, reaching out to take her hands.  
Lucy allowed him to take her hands as she was still feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself that she slept with Junior, her former enemy.  
"Oh man, I can't believe what just happened. I just thought it was just a weird dream Junior, so what do we do now?" she asked Junior seeing that through her confusion, she would need to know the next step from her enemy whilst she was starting to be less embarrassed.

"I guess I could offer to take you out for breakfast and we can maybe part ways on good terms. It'll be my tread if you'd like unless of course you'd like me to just make you a cup of coffee," Junior said as he stood himself up in front of her, offering an invitation for breakfast to Lucy.  
As she stood in front of him with her eyes down, she thought about it before she spoke.  
"Perhaps you could make me a cup of tea before we go out for breakfast. I want to keep an eye on you when you're making tea in the kitchen anyways and I don't want you to pull a prank on me like you did to me at my birthday okay?"  
"I promise you that I'm not going to prank on you. Besides you did say I couldn't come to your magic show so you're more than welcome to make tea with me if you'd like." Junior said to Lucy with a silly grin which brought a small grin on her face and made her giggle. "I'd like that." Lucy responded before she led Junior into the kitchen.

_**An hour later, outside the apartment building.**_

After having a cup of tea each together in Lucy's apartment, Junior and Lucy got dressed and went out for a walk along the street until they came to a breakfast stand and ordered two breakfast wraps and two coffees to go. Whilst the staff were working on their orders, Junior and Lucy spent the time talking together about what they'll be doing later on during the week.  
Junior explained to Lucy that he's going to be having dinner with some new clients to talk about his new idea for a joke package as a perfect gag for April fools' day parties.  
Lucy had found the idea intriguing but she had advised that the packages should not be used for Birthday parties, Junior drew a small grin at her for her advice. Looking at her, Junior responded. "Well I could but these parties like a good gag at a birthday party or a special occasion, it doesn't matter what occasion the package should be used for."

"Oh then as long as they are safe and if you decide to recruit me for a good gag, then perhaps it would be a good idea for you to use your old tricks for fun." Lucy drew a small grin at him. Junior looked down at his cup as he thought on it, when he looked up at her he spoke.  
"I will maybe consider taking you on board. Perhaps you're not too bad after all. In fact I think you're amazing"

"Awe that's so sweet of you. If you keep being nice to me Junior, I'll maybe consent to being your dinner date for the next business meeting if you're ever looking for a date." said Lucy. "Well I'll see what happens after today, if I check my schedule and find another meeting then I can say that I've invited a date to the meeting." Junior replied nervously and looked around the streets when the member of staff appeared with two coffees for Junior and Lucy.

"Here are your coffees sir and ma'am." said the staff member. "Thank you." Junior said.  
"And your breakfast wraps will be ready in two minutes tops, so we'll let you know when its ready." said the staff member before he returned to the kitchen. It was during the two minutes of waiting, Junior had told her a couple of Jokes which made Lucy Laugh and she told Junior about the guy she used to date in High School, although he was funny but he and his friends turned out to be complete jerks who used to mistreat people around them.  
By the time that she had reached the end of her short story, the male waiter had come back to their table with a coffee jug in his hand to refill their cups for them.

"Hi there, do you guys need a refill?" he asked.

"Uh we're fine thank you sir." Lucy said, to the waiter when the female waiter who carried their orders.

Once the two had said their thank yous to the waiters, Junior and Lucy started digging into their separate breakfast wraps. Between bites of their tasty wraps and between sips into their coffee cups, Junior said a couple of jokes which were so funny that it made Lucy laugh a bit. She giggled a little before she took a sip of her coffee from her cup, enjoying the company of her former adversary Junior.

After a third of an hour into their time, the two finished their breakfast wraps.  
Once they finished, they then parted ways with Junior walking to the counter, paying the bill before making his way out the entry whilst Lucy stayed in the booth to enjoy the rest of her coffee as she was in a good mood. She watched Junior leave for the bus and then she found herself thinking about whether or not to keep seeing him again and maybe build a new life with him.

_**Two following months later.**_

It was on a working day on Wednesday, once the things had finally blown over with the incident on that Friday night, Lucy felt happy with getting back into her waitress but then she received an offer in assistant management in another restaurant on the other side of the town. So Lucy Henderson had called in and made her appointment for monday morning.  
A week later on monday morning, Lucy had made her way to the restaurant for the interview which was a long shot. Lucy was evaluated as a reliable person and well organised for her past work, and was given a promise that they'll inform her within a week or two. Lucy nodded her understanding and then gave her thank you to the manager before she took her leave. It was as she was about to make her way out through the doorway, she suddenly felt a little queasy in her stomach.  
All of a sudden she felt like she had to go to the ladies room to vomit.  
So she turned around dashed straight into the ladies doors, Lucy had reached the nearest toilet before she began throwing up into the toilet, it was almost a minute until she stopped throwing up and she then stepped out to wash her mouth up.

She took a few deep breaths as she stood in the bathroom when a waitress who saw her head into the ladies room came inside to check on her. "Hello, Are you alright in there?" she asked.  
"Mmm Hmm." was Lucy's response to the waitress before she started to puke again into the toilet.  
The waitress watched as Lucy's head was in the toilet, so the waitress stepped forward to come into the cubicle and hold Lucy's head whilst she breathed heavily from her puking before she settled down.  
After a short few seconds of breathing heavily Lucy found that her belly has settled down, the waitress stood back whilst Lucy stood herself up from the toilet and then stepped out of the cubicle. Lucy suddenly felt herself relieved that she didn't feel any worst as the waitress approached her. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked Lucy who then responded.  
"Yeah I wasn't sure if it was something I just ate, or just a bug going around this town."

"If its some sort of a bug, maybe you should call your doctor and find out what's wrong with you?" said the waitress.

"Maybe you're right, I'll go to the phone and make a call to see if my doctor can squeeze me in." Lucy said before she walked out of the bathroom to get to a phone.

_**The Doctor's office.**_

The waiting room of the doctor's office was busy with almost a few patients sitting in their chairs.  
Having made an appointment with the doctors on the phone, Lucy was now sitting down on one of the chairs as she waited for the doctor to call her inside.  
Lucy looked around at each face of the people around the reception who were either waiting to see a doctor or to see a nurse about their own symptoms which needed medical attention. And then the nurse called up her name from the reception desk. "Lucy Henderson, a Doctor Neilson will see you now." the receptionist said.

Standing up from her seat, Lucy went down along the hallway until she reached a door with the name Dr Neilson labeled upon the door. Lucy knocked on it before she opened it and went inside the room where the Doctor was at his desk.  
The Doctor Neilson turned in his chair when he saw Lucy Henderson enter.  
"Miss Lucy Henderson, I'm Doctor Barry Neilson and I will be your doctor for today. So can I ask is there something I could help you with today?" asked Doctor Neilson as Lucy comes into the office and takes a seat next to his desk.  
"I'm just here because I got a little sick this morning and I wasn't sure if it was something I ate or if it was a tummy bug, so I called in to ask if there was a chance for a check up." Lucy explained to Doctor Neilson.

"I see," Doctor Neilson replied, thinking for a second before he spoke again.  
"Can I ask you a few questions about your symptoms Miss Henderson?"

"I felt nausea, and fatigue, it was like I couldn't keep anything down when I was at work." said Lucy.

"Mm-hmm, the symptoms are nausea and fatigue. is there anything else?" asked Doctor Neilson.

"Well the last few nights I started having weird dreams and I had experienced a few changes to my breasts which have swollen up lately." Lucy went on to explain to Doctor Neilson who listened to her carefully before asking.  
"When did you have your last period?"

"A few months ago I think, why?" Lucy asked Doctor Neilson who then reached into his draws and pulled out a pregnancy leaflet.  
Turning around he then handed over to Lucy as he stood in front of her and spoke. "I believe that these leaflets would have information on the right people to speak to. If you call in and make an appointment with the obstetrician's office, they'll set up an appointment with you. Because it turns out that there's nothing wrong with you except that you're expecting." The words had suddenly took Lucy by surprise as she realized the revelation.  
"So it means that I'm pregnant Doctor Neilson?" asked Lucy.  
"Yes I believe you are." Doctor Neilson answered.  
Lucy couldn't believe it as she became distressed with the news.  
She spoke. "Oh my god, this cannot be."  
"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy." asked Doctor Neilson confused with the reaction.  
"It wasn't even a planned one night stand." Lucy replied to Doctor Neilson.  
"The guy that I was with he was an enemy of mine who ruined my birthday party as a child. I mean I couldn't believe that I could ever hook up with the guy who dressed up as a devil." Lucy explained her reaction to Doctor Neilson. "Okay, but out of curiosity who was this guy that was your former enemy?" asked Doctor Neilson.

"His name is Junior Healy, why?" Lucy answered.

Doctor Neilson gave her a look of disbelief as he knew that name from another time ago, so he spoke out to Lucy.  
"I used to know his father Ben Healy about a while ago when he was in high School, I even got to meet his son who was said to be a trouble maker. But the last time I saw him he pulled a prank on a rival doctor who thought I was stealing away all of my patients, he told me as I was doing a routine check up on him that he did me a favor in a way so I gave him a lollipop to say thank you and to stay out of trouble."

Lucy pulled a surprise look at Doctor Neilson again who had taken his seat again.  
"So does Mr Healy know about the pregnancy?" he asked.

Lucy shook off her surprise look before she answered.  
"No. But then how could this have happened to me? I'm still a waitress making a minimum wage with no other prospects on the horizon and now I'm to become an expecting mother of the devil's spawn."

"Well there's still more to him than meets the eye, and I believe that Junior should know about it as soon as possible. It might be something to help him mature a bit." Doctor Neilson advised Lucy, who lowered her head as she pouted in thought about the fact that she was pregnant with Junior's baby.  
After a short silence, Doctor Neilson spoke.  
"Listen Lucy I'll leave it up to you to decide whatever you want and where you want to go from here, but this is baby is a big change for you and your life. And in my advice I say that you will need to make your own choice, now I have another appointment on my list so you go home and rest, take the time to decide what you want to do and If you contact the obstetrics clinic, let them know that Doctor Neilson recommended you and they'll try to squeeze you in for an appointment as early as possible." Lucy looked at Doctor Neilson.  
Seeing that he was right and that there's not much tests to be done on her, Lucy knew that she had to follow his instruction and work out what to do next. With a sigh, Lucy stood up from her seat and took her coat, thanking Doctor Neilson for the examination.

Once she was out of the office, she went to the reception where she paid for her appointment.  
Lucy signed herself off before she went out of the doctors office through the main entrance, putting her jacket on she walked along the streets as her mind was thinking about the baby and what she had to do next after finding out about the baby as well as the appointment with the obstetrics clinic in the city.

_**Later that day at Junior's apartment.**_

The apartment itself was peaceful and quiet during the day time hours of the week.  
But that was all until there was a surprise in store for Junior healy.  
When the elevator doors opened up for his floor, Junior stepped out and made his way to his door.  
Having just come home from his usual routine day at work after handing in some paper work earlier on in the day he was looking forward to getting into his apartment so he can kick back and relax when he suddenly stopped halfway along the hall to find Lucy Henderson wearing her long jacket and standing at his door waiting.  
"Lucy?" he said, drawing Lucy to turn her head to look at Junior and he could see that she wasn't in a pleasant mood.

Standing on the spot by the elevator as the door closed behind him, Junior spoke again. "What are you doing here, are you alright?"

"Junior there's something that I need to tell you." Lucy answered.

Suddenly growing concerned at the look on Lucy's face, Junior had decided to listen to her and offer what help he could. "Okay, then what is it?" Junior replied

Lucy turned her sight to the door before she spoke. "Can we go inside and sit down. cause you might need to take a seat before I tell you this." As if a big revelation was about to unfold upon him, Junior stood thinking for a minute whilst Lucy watched him. When he looked at her pleading eyes, Junior had reluctantly started to give in to her pretty eyes and he soon found himself approaching his door to unlock it with his keys.  
Going inside the apartment Junior kept the door open for Lucy enter the place.  
Once she was in the apartment Junior closed the door.  
"Can I get you something to drink Lucy?" he asked.

"Uh, can I get a glass of water please?" asked Lucy. Junior went to the kitchen whilst Lucy went along towards the couch before she sat herself down on the right wing of the couch.  
Keeping her coat on, she waited for Junior to come back so that she can talk to Junior about her revelation.  
When he came back with a glass of water in his hand Junior handed it over to Lucy, she took it in her hand and she sipped the water. She had another sip whilst Junior went to sit down on his seat before he looked up at her and he spoke to her. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I don't want to freak you out with this news, so I'll tell just let it out to you." said Lucy. Seeing that it sounds like serious news, Junior paid more of his attention to Lucy as she sat with the glass in her hand.  
"Okay then you can tell me anything." Junior replied.  
"Alright then here goes. Junior Healy, I'm pregnant." Lucy announced to Junior who seemed skeptic at first before he spoke, "Okay that makes a little sense."  
"Junior, I'm pregnant with a Baby which is yours." Lucy replied to Junior.  
Hearing that it is his child had suddenly sounded like a shock to her as he spoke out. "What? You mean I'm going to be a father?"  
"I'm afraid that its the conclusion of the subject as to why I am sitting here in your apartment, its your child too." said Lucy.  
Junior lowered his head to look at her belly as Lucy placed both of her hands on her belly, he suddenly stood himself up in shock and he spoke out. "Oh my god, how can this have happened to you Lucy? I mean I did wear a contraceptive on the night you and I had hooked up eight weeks ago, we took precautions."  
"Well not all contraceptives are effective and the fact is that I am carrying your child." Lucy replied in matter of fact which left Junior feeling so confused with the situation before he began to speak. "So I guess it means that you and I will have to get married since you'll be keeping the baby?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't accept any proposals from you since you were the one who knocked me up in the first place." Lucy stated.

"Look I'm sorry Lucy, I really am I want to do the right thing by you and as I have been a mean person in the past."

"Well we both were mean to each other since my birthday party but you did go too far." Lucy said to Junior who then replied. "Then I would rather make it up in the future so that you can give your baby a childhood. Because the last thing that I want to do is hurt you again."

"Okay, but if you ask me about being hurt. I'm still healing." said Lucy.

Junior sighed before he stood up from the couch, approaching her and he then spoke. "I totally understand if you never want to see me again and l'll take responsibility for the baby." Lucy looked up at Junior before she replied.  
"Its not just your baby, its mine as well so don't forget that please."  
Lucy sat on the couch as she thought it over, Junior knelt down to look at her face as he began to speak. "Lucy, I'm not going to forget about it because I want to be apart of this baby's life. As I am the father of this baby, I want it to have the childhood that is different from my own and I want us to do this together."

"And why should I believe you now?" Lucy asked standing up from her seat. Junior stood up from his knees as he explained is reason for believing him. "Because I have managed to see the error of my wicked ways since I last saw you Lucy and quite frankly I have changed myself for the better. And besides that, I've been pranked a few times by my stepsister Trixie young who is just as worse as I was when I first moved to Oregon."

Hearing this new story, Lucy couldn't help but draw a laughable grin as she spoke placing her hands on her hips. "Oh so the famous orphan prankster got beaten by a girl, huh Junior? Does this mean that you have met your own match?"

"If you put it that way then I guess so, and she wasn't adopted at all. In fact her mom was the school nurse who was afraid of dating encase Trixie might pull off one of her worst pranks. I remember cause it started with a bathroom incident concerning an M-80 dynamite stick and it followed with a prank war between me and her." Junior said to Lucy who then began to giggle at the fact that Junior entered a battle of the sexes in the form of pranks and tricks. But she stopped to regain composure.

"Well I admit that I would probably like to meet your stepsister some time so that I can give her my congratulations and compliments for being there for you." Lucy said, expressing her thought to her.  
Lucy paused a moment, thinking on whether or not to give him a chance to be her boyfriend so that he can raise this child with her as a family. After some thought, she looked into her face and she raised her hand to stroke his face as she started to draw a smile at the fact that Junior was willing to help her.

"Well, call me old-fashioned, but I'll be damned if I'm having a child with a man I've never even gone on a date with. So do you want to go out sometime?" she asked Junior. Junior drew a small grin before he spoke.  
"As long as its not the circus please, cos I really hate clowns."

"I couldn't agree more since I had an incident with a clown who made fun of me when he used a trick to show me in my underwear. So I punched his lights out and I got banned from all circuses for life." Lucy confessed with a guilty grin on her face which made Junior grin as well. "So are you up for an Italian lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, I can go for Italian." Lucy responded.  
Junior nodded before he took her hands and he spoke. "Good, Let me go and get my jacket and we shall be off. I've got a discount card on this lovely Italian restaurant which I've been saving for over a week." With that Junior and Lucy went to the coat hanger where Junior retrieved his jacket before they went out through the front door and closed it afterwards.

_**A couple of hours later.**_

After arriving at the Italian restaurant, Junior and Lucy were seated at a table by the window which had a nice view of the front windows and they spent the good ten minutes at their table having a quiet chat together about Junior's work in the Jokes company which had made Lucy laugh at times as well but then they talked about how the weather has changed and some small perks of Lucy's life after Junior had moved away from town.

They talked further about the days she spent in primary school before they spoke with the waitress who took their each of their meal orders.  
As Junior was enjoying his time with Lucy, he wondered about what his stepsister Trixie would say to him when he would bring her home when all of a sudden it was like Trixie had read his mind: Trixie had appeared from outside the restaurant entering through the doorway she spoke to the waiter at the counter to ask for a table for one.

The receptionist nodded saying,  
"But of course Miss young, right this way." Trixie followed the waiter to the table at the middle of the restaurant.  
Trixie and the waiter were only half way when she had suddenly turned her head to the side to see her stepbrother Junior sitting at the window seat.  
It was then that she stopped in her tracks to see that Junior was sitting at the table next to a girl. She wasn't sure who this woman was at first, but then she got a little curious about her and why Junior was dating this woman. So Trixie decided to speak out to him.  
Junior was having a small talk with Lucy about the time he and Trixie's step mom had went shopping together when he heard Trixie's voice at a couple of tables from his table.  
"Junior, is that you?" Trixie said as she approached Junior's table.  
Junior and Lucy both turned their heads to see Trixie coming up to their table, so Junior stood up from his chair and approached her. "Trixie? Oh my god, its so good to see you. How are you doing step sister?" Junior said to Trixie before he embraced her.  
Trixie embraced her stepbrother back, wrapping her arms around him for a moment before they separated to look at one another whilst Lucy watched them embrace.

Junior was the one to speak to Trixie. "Trixie, I'm glad to meet you. I was just on a date with my new girlfriend." Junior said introducing Lucy to Trixie.


End file.
